


We Come From The Night

by lighthouseglow



Series: Wolfenstein [1]
Category: Wolfenstein: The New Order
Genre: Abusive Parents, Aggression, Alternate History, Army, Depression, Diary/Journal, Fergus Timeline, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internal Monologue, Let's Play, Male Protagonist, Nazis, Personal Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vignette, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: There is a house in New Berlin...





	1. In An Airplane Over The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written in memory of my grandfather, who shares initials with BJ and also fought fascists in Italy during World War II. Given the current political climate in the United States right now I feel like I have a duty to play these games for Granddaddy and as a coping mechanism for myself.
> 
> Also written for his son, my father, whose childhood to some extent mirrors BJ's.

Somewhere over the Baltic, I mention to Reid, the pilot, that I’m going to take a nap. “You do that, Billy,” he says.

“It’s BJ,” I correct him sleepily.

“Where in America you from, BJ? Big place.”

“Texas. I miss the barbecue…”

“Never had it.”

“Someday if we ever go back to the States, we’ll have some.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

I fall asleep and smell the barbecue...


	2. Bring Me Your Tired, Your Poor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy’s gonna hit me again. I know at some point he’s gonna hit me again…

We lost Wyatt in the siege of Castle Wolfenstein. Too much blood and grief from this war, this war, this war that we didn’t win. Fourteen years. Shit. 1960. I wonder what happened to Fergus; I didn’t see him in the hospital before the Nazis came and blew it all to pieces. Anya is the first truly kind person I remember meeting since this war started. In and out, colors sometimes fade in and out like on our radio dial. _Get away from there, boy, I’m tryin’ to hear the news--_

_He’s just a boy._

_If you keep coddlin’ him, that’s all he’ll ever be!_

Daddy’s gonna hit me again. I know at some point he’s gonna hit me again… Anya. I cling to her goodness like she’s the one good thing I have left.

Maybe she is.

 _Sometimes I wonder why in the hell I married you._ I wanted to kill him, hiding in the closet when he started in on Mother like that. “Your father must not know…” Trying to vocalize the stuff she couldn’t articulate, poor thing… I see Mother in Anya’s eyes, just flashes…

I don’t feel like the war is over. Not yet. Not by a long shot.


End file.
